


Solace

by sweaterweatheridk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterweatheridk/pseuds/sweaterweatheridk
Summary: Hermione woke up from a nightmare with Ron by her side.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Solace

“You _filthy little Mudblood, when I get my hands on you I'll-”_  
***

Hermione woke with a start, nearly bolting out of bed and her left hand lunging towards her wand on the nightstand. It took the empty, silent air of her bedroom and the pictures on her walls to realize that she wasn’t in Malfoy Manor, and that Bellaxtrix’s eyes weren’t looking down at her as she carved her skin like Hermione was a piece of clay.

The scar on her arm burns, and out of habit, she covered it with her hand for the warmth to numb the pain. Closing her eyes, Hermione took a deep, deep breath and lets all of the tension release from her shoulders. It took her a few moments to recollect herself, and when she opened her eyes again, the comfort of her own home was just enough to help her breathe normally again.

_I’m fine…_ she promised herself, _I’m perfectly fine…_

She rubbed her arms and ran her hands through her hair, the pain from her arm long gone. The only thing she could think about was the way her heart was beating. It was fast and hard and could break her ribs if she didn’t calm down.

_Oh, now don’t be silly. It was just a nightmare,_ Hermione thought, flattening out her bedhair, _I’m sure a cup of tea and a biscuit will make me feel better. It’ll be easy._

A loud snore interrupted her. But she didn’t jolt— at this point she’s used to it.

Glancing to her right, she smiled pleasantly at Ron. He’s sleeping facing her, his hands and arms under his pillow and his hair sprawled out like a children’s drawing. Of course, it was dark, but with the moonlight peaking through the curtains, Hermione could see the brightness of his hair and the freckles littered across his face in full clarity. She could see the way his body rises and falls with his breathing, and how his shoulders curve as he tightened his grip on his pillow. He murmurs something in his sleep before snoring again, and Hermione giggled under her breath so she doesn’t wake him.

“Ronald,” she whispered, just to see if he’s awake.

He snored.

She laughed again, and raised her hand to stroke his hair. But, before her hand could fully settle on his head, she pulled away and sighed. _I don’t need to trouble him with my issues. He needs sleep, after all. Besides, he’d probably complain about me waking him up and say I was stealing the covers. Well, no need to bother him. I’ll just go back to bed._

Hermione layed back down, closing her eyes and preparing herself to drift back to sleep. But Bellatrix— curse her— flooded her vision, her crooked smile snaking its way into her mind and her cruel shriek echoing in her ears. The word ‘mudblood’ danced in her brain to torment her until she could open her eyes again, staring straight at the ceiling as if that would offer any comfort to her.

Years ago Bellatrix was standing over her with a knife to her arm. Now she’s lying in bed with Ron.

_Ronald…_

He snored again, this time softer and more delicate.

Hermione smiled to herself and glances at him briefly, as if he might disappear if she looked at him for too long.

But he was still there, snoring like a dragon.

_What am I going to do with you?_ She thought affectionately. She watched him for a few more seconds before coming to her conclusion, _I should be all better now… I think it’s best for me to get some sleep._

She turned her back to Ron to face her nightstand (just in case Bellatrix arrives out of the blue and tries to take her wand) and closed her eyes, her face melting into the softness of the pillow and to Ron snoring behind her.

But before she could relax any further, two heavy, strong arms looped around her stomach and pulled her closer. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as Ron sighed deeply, a smile already forming on his lips as he held her tighter.

“What are you thinking about, ‘Mione?” Ron asked. “I could hear it from over here…”

Her heart melted before she could answer. “Nothing… I’m just staying up late… as usual.”

“Don’t you always say something about… about waking up on time and going to bed early so you can have enough energy throughout the day?” Ron’s voice was deep, and there was still sleep clutching to its edges to make his words sound slow and casual. But Hermione could still feel that smile burning into the back of her head as an open invitation to argue with him.

And by God did she love him for it.

Hermione rested her hands on his arms with a delicate look on her face. In her mind, she felt serene. “So you do listen to me, hm?”

“Don’t say that— I always listen to you,” Ron said easily. Hermione couldn’t find anything to say, and she could tell by the sudden tightness of his arms that he noticed the sudden change. “Is something the matter? Really, I would love to-”

“I don’t want to talk about it at the moment,” Hermione whispered. She pulled herself further into him as her safety blanket, and Ron took that as a sign to hold her just as tightly as before. “It just… it makes me sad. We can talk in the morning… if that’s all right.”

“Of course that’s all right… anything for you, ‘Mione,” he replied. His words slurred together at the end, and Hermione knew that regardless of what he said next— whether it was stupid or smart or whatever— she’d be a blushing mess and fall right back into his arms.

She shifted to get more comfortable and sighed in relief. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Yeah, you did— how rude of you.” She scoffed. “I’m kidding, you know I’m kidding… honestly, I just thought you were gone and wanted to go find you… thankfully it wasn’t that challenging.”

“You… you missed me?”

Ron chuckled. “All the time, lovely.”

She smiled again, snuggling further into Ron without a second thought. Any thought of the Manor and the blade just… slipped away. All she could think about now is how Ron smelled like mint, and how warm he felt in comparison to the cold, bitter night.

“Ronald?”

Ron kissed the back of her head peacefully. “Yeah?” 

“I… I love you.”

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing circles on Hermione’s stomach with his thumbs as he thought to himself, _I am one lucky bastard._ “I love you too, ‘Mione…”

There was a pause before he spoke again.

“Let’s try and get some sleep, yeah?” He whispered to her.

Hermione’s heart fluttered. “Yeah… let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here wow I hope you guys like it-  
> -A


End file.
